


Movie Night

by galamaker



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: 2-D doesn't get many days off but whenever he does, he loves to spend it with his love





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh I'm sorry if this is super bad, it';s my first time writing 2-D

You had been hanging out at Kong Studios all day waiting for your boyfriend 2-D to get home. You were supposed to have spent the whole day with him but Murdoc went and pulled him off to some sort of meeting for the band. Letting out a sigh, you stretch yourself out further on the couch, scarcely paying attention to the movie. You had been doing good most of the day but you were growing impatient, checking your phone every other minute to see if the blue hair man texted you he was on his way. You were about to call him and complain about how long he was taking when you heard a door shut somewhere outside.

  
Scrambling off the couch you rush to the door just in time to see 2-D walk in. He barely even gets to lay eyes on you before you throw yourself at him for a hug. You can feel the concern as he lightly placed his arms around you.

  
“Ya alright there, love?"

  
“I just missed you a lot, Stu-pot,” you say nuzzling into his chest deeper.

  
You can hear the man let out a small sigh as he wraps his arms tighter around you. The moment doesn’t last long, however, because Murdoc forcefully bumps into you and 2-d.  
“Get outta my bloody way before I chunder….”

  
You glare at the green man before cuddling back into your boyfriends arms.

  
“Come on Stu, I’ve been waiting all day to see you and I’m not gonna let that sour pickle ruin it again.”

  
2-D’s eyes shift quickly to Murdoc’s retreating form before letting himself relax. You gently take his hand and lead him into the living area of Kong Studios. Despite not wanting to run into the green man again, it’s the only place in the studio that has both a working dvd player and a Netflix connection. Leading 2-D over to the couch you had been on all day, you push him lightly into the cushions.

  
“You stay right there. Do not get up or I will tackle you. I’m going to go get snacks and drinks and we are not moving from this room until morning,” you say as you make your way to the kitchen.

  
“C’mon love, let me help,” he says starting to get up. You quickly look back around the corner before pointing at him, “Stay.”

  
He looks at you for a second before sitting back down, you do the ‘I’m watching you’ hand sign before disappearing back into the kitchen. You take as little time as possible grabbing whatever you can hold in your arms so you don’t have to really get up again for the rest of the night. Quickly, you rush back into the living area and throw the snacks on the table. 2-D takes no time pulling you back into his lap and resting his head on your shoulder.

  
“Mmm, you choose a movie?”

  
2-D nods his head, not removing his head from your shoulder.

  
“Zombie movie?”

  
You feel 2-D chuckle before nodding his head again, “Movie called Evil.”

  
“Heck yeah,” you say as you lean back into 2-D’s chest.

  
You spend the whole movie wrapped up in 2-D’s arms, head nuzzled into his neck. You can’t help but jump at the jump scares and 2-D just chuckles as he rubs your back to comfort you.  
The night goes on like this, either of you only getting up to sure the restroom or to change the movie. Your positions get switched constantly and by the time you’re halfway through the third movie, you’re laid out and cuddled into 2-D’s chest. 2-D had wanted to re-watch one of his favorite again despite you having have watched it with him half a dozen times and who knows how many times he had seen it before that.

  
It doesn’t take long for the warmth of your boyfriend and the disinterest in the movie to make you start to feel sleepy. 2-D does you in however when he starts absently mindedly playing with your hair and tracing patterns on your upper back.

  
All of a sudden you’re jolted awake by someone shaking your shoulder. This causes you a moment of panic before you realize it was your boyfriend.

  
“I… What’s going on?”

  
“Ya fell asleep, love,” he says with a small smile. You feel your face heat up as your half asleep mind processes what he said.

  
“I-I’m s-” you start before he lightly sweeps you in for a kiss.

  
“S’all good, love. You seemed comfortable so I didn’ wanna wake ya.”

  
“You should have woken me up, I wanted to spend time with you.”

  
“And ya did, love.”

  
“I meant awake, Stu.”

  
“I love spend’n time with ya whether you’re awake or asleep. Now, c’mon love, let’s go to bed.”

  
2-D pulls you into another small kiss before intertwining his hand with yours and leading your tired form to his room. 2-D takes no time stripping down to his underwear as you quickly change into one of his shirts you use to sleep in. You crawl into the bed first and 2-D shuts off the lights and lightly flops on top of you. You can’t help but let out a laugh as you rearrange yourself to fit better in his arms. He nuzzles into the top of your head while continuing to play with your hair. You can’t find it in you to speak again as you relax to the feeling of your boyfriend’s hand in your hair.

  
“Thank ya for wait’n for me tonight, love. I know you were really lookin’ forward to today.”

  
“It’s alright, Stu. Any time with you is good time for me…”

  
“You’re too good to me, love.”

  
“Not as good as you are to me, 2-D, never as good…”

  
“I love ya, angel.”

  
“I love you too, Stu-Pot…”


End file.
